In general, the addition of large quantities of film hardening agents has been adopted for increasing the wet film strength during processing of silver halide photographic materials. However, it is known that the washing properties in the water washing process are adversely affected when the hardness of the film is increased in order to improve the wet film strength during processing, and the storage properties of the silver image deteriorate. Consequently, silver halide photographic materials which have a high wet film strength during processing and good washing properties during the water washing process are clearly desirable.